I. Objectives and Background of this Core Conducting genetic investigations and performing associated quantitative phenotyping in humans is a demanding and multidisciplinary task. However, the key to all subsequent utility and success of genetic inquiries hinge upon the successful accomplishment of these functions. Therefore, accomplishing this effectively involves the seamless integration of several complex tasks, each of which is essential to obtaining information that can be used to inform the biology of genetic investigations. It involves access to a genetically informative population in combination with a dedicated multidisciplinary team, both of which we have been fortunate to assemble in our Center over the past 5 years. The disciplines required involve the integration of quantitative human phenotyping, database management, genetic analyses, bioinformatics, and biostatistical genetics that have been key to our team's success in the past grant cycle.